the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Human-Shift Spell
"Mutare Humanum" or "The human-shift spell" is a common day, utility spell, that was created, and is used, for the convince of mythicals for day to day living in the human realm. It was originally created to hide the appearance of Mythicals in the human realm in the past, but it could easily be broken by mages, or upon entering the mythic realm, it has also been found to have created a loophole for inter-species relations to bare children. Today, it's creator is still unknown, but it is suspected to have been created by one if not all of the original Council members, due to how complex, or "simple" it is. Applying Once the spell is learned, appliance is simple, as it only requires the chanting of the spells name, with the targets name, to activate and use. Breaking The spell is durable to most things, and isn't easy to break by outside forces but for Spell breakers, and Magic absorbers, but at the same time, it's not hard for the person it is applied too, to break, as they simply must say/think the "breaker" word, and the name of the target. The spell can also be broken by the strange crystals that litter the Mythic realm, by absorbing it, and then force the users back into their mythic body. Reproductive Loophole This loop hole, has allowed for Inter-species breeding in the mythic realm, and is one of the larger known loopholes created by the spell, allowing for many different types of hybrids to be born, and quicker reproduction for species with longer gestation periods.' '''This is due too a "human" reproductive system being used to conceive, and birth the child. The spell also effects the fetus, by shape-shifting the fetus into human appearance as well, but should the fetus be conceived before the mother has the spell put on her, she must have the spell cast as soon as possible before the cells that make the fetus, actually become a fetus, or else miscarriage, and deformation are a high risk due to incompatible reproductive systems. When the child is born, the spell is weak, due to being partly taken from the mothers spell, the spell the child has must be broken, then re-cast by a parent or another capable of using the spell. This loophole has actually allowed for those that are mates/spouses/lovers too Drow to give birth safely, to offspring in a human form, instead of brutally dying from the curse laid upon the drow parent that causes any children they have to be born as Driders. Unfortunately however, thanks to this spell, many hybrids born have rare blood types, defects, new illnesses, and essentially made medicine in the Mythic realm much harder, it has also made it where parents must take their children to Mythic centric hospitals. Limitations * The spell Shape-shifts the person into a human appearance, this appearance is of what the person would look like as a "human" and the only human appearance they will have, things like tattoos, make-up, contacts, hair-dye, etc, however do transfer over, there is no other way to change ones "human" appearance, without physically altering their mythic body as well. * The spell can only go so far, there are some things that do not change when going from Mythical to "human": ** Hair and eye colors do not change, in the past, these could be passed off as contacts, or hair-dye, however present day it is accepted as part of normal human genetics. ** Elf ears may become smaller, but they are still pointed, sometimes they do not even change at all. ** Heights are brought down, or up, to more human standards, but a gnome will essentially become the same height as a dwarf, or a giant will end up being a very tall "human", but these can easily be passed off as humans with "Dwarfism" or "Gigantism". ** "Tusk" like teeth are made smaller, but the person will still have a unusual over-bite, or under-bite, depending on the location of the tusk like teeth, outside of that, teeth do not actually change, a vampire or wereshark will still have unusually sharp teeth. * It cannot turn inanimate objects human, or bring them to life. * It can be used to turn the dead into a human appearance for funeral purposes, but it will not bring them back from the dead. * If cast on a human it will have no effect, it be pretty much like spraying water with water. * Must be applied by someone with basic magic understanding. * It does not work on Therianthropes, as they already are "human" in appearance. * Doesn't work on Dwarves due to already being very human, and their natural magic immunity. * It has little effect on Elves, all it changes is possible skin tones, and shortens their ears. * The spell can be easily removed by going through a portal into the mythic realm, magic absorbers, spell breakers, and by saying or thinking "''frio" * Children cannot break the spell. Trivia * The spell was designed to be unaffected by curses, so anyone could walk between the human realm and mythic realm, even with a curse, the curse however would take the appearance of a tattoo on the persons body. * A second version of the spell exists for the Rune Portals, being more complex due to being made into a rune to be engraved into the portal, and working in mass, without the use of words, only portal makers know how that version of the spell works. * In present day, the spell is easily detectable, making it harder for criminals to use it as means to escape law-enforcement. * It's unknown why a child conceived while this spell in effect is not completely human, but it's suspected that the "human" body people are shape shifted into, are not truly human, but being the creator, or creators of the spell are long dead, no one will truly ever know. ** On a further note, it is unknown what determines the "human" skin-tone that Mythic-tones take on when they are shifted into this body. ** Children "human" shifted body's however do seem to take into account for their parents, "human" skin tones though. * This spell is preferred over Glamours, due to the fact it hides the persons appearance much better in mass, size, etc, however glamours are used with the spell, and are layered over this spell to hide much more glaring things the shape-shifting does not change, thankfully they are things people wont be bumping into. Category:Magic Category:Spells